


Lost, Long Ago.

by Lily_Rhonin



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Kudos: 6





	Lost, Long Ago.

Few people understood the beauty of a desert. It was like a feral body of water frozen in time, stasised waves of sand rising infinitely into the horizon in any direction you looked. This was Nasus’ home. This was where he had been born and raised.

This was where he would die.

Maybe today. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe another hundred years from now. Each day was a mere grain of the sand he stood on. He had been alive for so long that it seemed every time he had blinked, another year had passed. 

Kneeling down in the sand, he picked it up and let it flow between his fingers and back into the desert, watching the small indents in the sand laid out before him slowly erode as the wind sculpted the sands back into the eternal dunes in which they had become a part before sighing.

This trail was all that was left to lead him to his brother, Renekton. His flesh and blood. His fellow ascended.

His greatest enemy, although, how dearly did Nasus wish this was not the case.

He rose to his feet, using his staffed halberd for support to raise himself as he set out and walked. Perhaps this trail was all he had as physical evidence as to where Renekton was going, but he knew from his own experience where Renekton was going. 

The Endless Plain. A graveyard to the foolish, land marred by raiders, to many of whom Renekton had become a god. He supported them on a whim, ruthlessly slaughtering bands of thieves on behest of another, and then turning on the rival band who had championed him in an instant if they were not wise enough- or quick enough- to turn on their heels.

This was how he had sated his bloodlust for many years, a supplement for the blood of the one who he truly wanted to spill.

His own brothers. Nasus.

This was a dance they had played for centuries now. To preserve the lives of the people of Shurima, Nasus occupied his brother in battle or in chase. But since Renekton wanted nothing less than his head, he would often grow tired of the deathless struggle, and wander off into the desert to find mortals with which he could toy.

This time was no different.

Nasus’s stride ate up the ground as he walked. His feet laid waste to dunes that had probably been a hundred years in the making. To him, no more than a miniscule fragment in time. Strange life forms that had come to call this harsh and unforgiving corner of the desert their home watched him from a distance, and he felt their eyes. They didn’t dare bother him. They knew the power of the demi-god beings known as the ascended, and did not feel the loss of their lives worth bothering one of these strange, morphed beings.

He walked for days without ceasing, the sky turning from onyx to auburn to cerulean to onyx again.

When he found his brother, the sky was scarlet. Befitting of the scene before him- the sands stained with the vermillion blood of mortals, their bodies, and pieces of them, scattered like leaves to the wind. Renekton stood in the center of it all, his scaled head lifted towards the heavens, roaring, screaming. 

And then he smelled Nasus.

His head jerked in the direction from which Nasus had come, nostrils flaring, bloodshot eyes locking on Nasus. “Brother! I see you have finally joined me!” His voice was raw and hoarse, expression maniacal, and Nasus met his gaze steadily. “Renekton, you must stop this slaughter. Your quarrel is with me. Mortals need not be part of this.”

“Ahaha! You don’t say. You’re such a hypocrite. For what reason does one become an ascended? Is it not power above that of mortality? How many have you killed over your lifetime, both before and after your ascension!?” Renekton took a step toward him, swinging his great crescent blade. But Nasus did not waver, nor did he give ground. “Mortals worship us.” Renekton’s voice was dangerously low as he advanced, step by step, eyes still locked with Nasus. “And gods should be feared...that is all I am doing.”

Without another word, he lunged. Nasus was no fool, however, and he sidestepped with the speed and agility of a supernatural being, swinging his great staff to meet Renekton’s blade with a mighty boom that reverberated across the desert’s sands for miles.

Renekton, not to be outperformed, turned on a dime and sliced with ruthless ferocity and speed that earned Nasus a glimpse of his own blood as the hard metal nicked his arm and he lept back, bringing his staff up once more to meet Renekton head on.

This butchering had to be stopped.

This time, he could not let Renekton escape.


End file.
